A pool of roses
by HeyDickGrayson
Summary: Makoto, Haru, Nagisa and Rei find them selves enrolled at Ouran Private Academy where they meet the Ouran host club. Will they open up to each other and finally find someone who understands them? Watch as their friendship unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

_**So hey this is kind of a trial chapter. These are my two favourite animes so I decided to do a crossover for them, I thought it would go quite well together. Anyway, tell me what you think so I can decide whether I should continue. I hope I can because I know I'd enjoy writing it :) Please enjoy**_

**Chapter 1 – New school**

Makoto, Haru and Nagisa walked up to main enterance of Ouran Academy, all three staring in awe at the huge building that stood before them.

"Wow...it's massive!" Nagisa, the small blonde exclaimed.

"I know! I still can't believe we got in." Makoto, the brown haired second year replied.

"I wonder if they have a swimming pool." Haru pondered, black hair falling over his eyes. Makoto rolled his eyes at Haru's typical obsession with water before replying.

"I'd be surprised if they didn't, the place is big enough." They stood there a further couple of minutes before Makoto realised someone was missing.

"Hey Nagisa, where's Rei?" Haru blinked when he also realised that their blue haired friend was no where to be seen.

"Oh, he said he wanted to run the last stretch here." Nagisa shrugged.

"Does he even know the way?" Haru questioned is his usual uninterested tone.

"He said he did but we should probably wait for him, don't want him wondering around here on his own." Nagisa pointed out as they made their way to one of the many benches that littered the front of the school. Makoto and Haru agreed and it wasn't long before they saw the tall first year jogging up to them.

"Hey guys." Rei panted as he approached them.

"Thanks for waiting." He bent over with his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"No problem, Rei-chan!" Nagisa hopped up excitedly, relieved that everyone was finally here. Rei straightened up and adjusted his glasses with a small smile before taking of his sports jacket and stuffing it in his green backpack.

"Right, we ready to go in?" Makoto asked as he stood up with Haru. The other three agreed as they made their way into their new school.

Their first stop was reception to pick up their new time tables. They each recieved a sheet of paper with their class written on. It didnt surprise them that Rei and Nagisa where in a different class to Makoto and Haru considering they where a year below them. They thanked the receptionist and started making their way down the corridor. They where early and didn't need to go to class yet so they decided to use this time to have a look around the school. All four where discussing their views and opinions on their new school when they heard shouting further down the corridor. They peered around the corridor to see four students mid-argument.

"Leave me alone senpai! I am not wearing it!" A boy with ear length brown hair and big brown eyes hissed at another, much taller boy with blonde hair.

"Awww, but you'd look so cute!" The blonde boy pouted but the other boy just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I don't care, I'm not putting that thing on!" The other two students, who happened to be identical twins mimicked the blonde's pout.

"Aww c'mon Haruhi!" The twins spoke in exact unison, begging the boy to do as they asked.

"Should we say something?" Makoto asked as they continued listening to the pleading of these four students.

"I don't know, what if they gat mad at us?" Nagisa worried, concerned that they'd make enemies on their first day.

"I'm sure it'll be okay if we just ask for directions." Makoto pointed out, much to the others surprise.

"Directions? Since when where we lost?" Haru asked, slightly offended.

"Well, do you know where we are?" Makoto smirked to himself as Haru looked around them.

"No." Haru replied bluntly, annoyed that Makoto had gotten the better of him.

"Exactly, now c'mon." Makoto gestured them to follow him as he walked around the corner.

"Erm, excuse me?" Makoto said as the group approach them. The four students immediately stopped and stared at them.

"Hi, we're a bit lost, we where wondering if-" Makoto was cut off by the twins as they ran up to him.

"Who are you?" They questioned quite rudely, inspecting the group of friends.

"Now now Hikaru, Kaoru, be nice to our guests." The tall blonde boy pushed through the twins with a welcoming smile.

"Sorry boss." The twins apologised in snych, retreating to stand near the other boy.

"I'm Tamaki Suou, founder and president of the Ouran host club!" Makoto and Haru exchanged a confused glance. Host club?

"This here is Haruhi Fujioka..." He gestured to the brown haired boy behind him who gave them a small wave.

"And they are the Hitachiin brothers." He then gestured to the twins who stuck their tongues out with a wink.

"And you are?" Tamaki bowed slightly, holding his hand out as an invitation to share.

"Well, I'm Makoto Tachibana. This is Haruka Nanase.." Makoto gestured to his best friend standing beside him who just nodded then looked away to the side.

"Rei Ryugazaki..." Rei nodded indifferently, almost exactly replicating Haru's response but adjusted his red glasses at the same time.

"And Nagisa Hazuki." Unlike the other two, Nagisa waved excitedly with a wide grin, happy they hadn't gotten mad at them.

"Delighted to meet you. Although I don't recognise any of your last names, which companies do your families own?" Haru and Makoto exchanged another confused look, raising an eyebrow at one another.

"Companies?" Rei asked, clearly just as confused as the rest of them.

"Ahh so I see you're commoners like Haruhi." Tamaki caressed his chin thoughtfully as Haruhi stepped forward and rolled his eyes.

"Stop harassing them, Senpai. Hi, I'm Haruhi." The boy smiled and held out his hand to Makoto who shook it uncertainly but smiled back regardless.

"Hi, we're looking for our classes."

"Are you first years?" He asked.

"No, me and Haru are second years but Nagisa and Rei are." Makoto informed him.

"What classes are you in?"

"Me and Haru are in 2A..."

"That's my class! I'll have to introduce you to Kyouya, he's the vice president of the host club." Tamaki informed them excitedly from behind Haruhi.

"Great..." Haru sighed sarcastically.

"What about you two?" Haruhi looked behind Makoto at Rei and Nagisa.

"1A." Rei replied bluntly.

"Great! You're with me and the twins!" Haruhi smiled at them warmly, trying to make them feel welcome.

"Well at least we'll know someone!" Nagisa pointed out. Rei agreed with a subtle nod, obviously not very enthusiastic about the situation.

"Yanno, you remind me a lot of Honey-senpai." Haruhi observed, nodding to himself.

"Who?" Nagisa asked, confused.

"Oh he's a third year, he's also in the host club." Suddenly, the bell echoed through the corridor, signalling it was time to go.

"Well that's the bell. C'mon I'll show you the way." Haruhi offered, gesturing for the four to follow him. So far, Makoto thought this place was okay and he knew the others thought so too, even if they didn't want to show it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So hey, I got some great feedback from the first chapter so thank you for reviews and following :D I was going to keep this strictly friendship based but if anyone wants me to ship any characters together such as HaruXMakoto (my otp by the way) down the line then just tell me and I'll see about it :D Please enjoy this chapter and don't worry, Rin and other characters from Free! will be making appearance :)**_

**Chapter 2 - Someone said pool**

Classes had gone well and the four had decided to meet up for lunch since they where new and didn't want to be separated.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Makoto asked as they stood in the middle of the upstairs corridor.

"Well, it's a nice day, we could sit outside?" Nagisa suggested but just as they where about to agree with him, Haruhi and the twins came up behind them.

"Hey guys, looking for a place to eat?" Haruhi asked with a friendly smile.

"We where just about to go outside." Haru informed him.

"Why don't you come visit the host club in music room three?" Haruhi gestured down the corridor.

"Haruhi! But they're boys!" The twins complained, pouting.

"And? Just because they're boys it doesn't mean they can't be our guests."

"It's okay, we don't want to be any bother." Makoto held his hands up, about to back away when Haruhi grabbed his arm and pulled him along behind him.

"It's no bother at all, I want you to meet everyone." Makoto looked behind him at the others, pleading them to follow which they did but not before being harassed by the twins. Haruhi dragged them down the corridor, stopping at a large set of double doors. The twins skidded to a hault in front of them, grinning at eachother before grabbing a handle each and pulling the doors open. The light that shone out of the room was almost blinding but soon cleared up to reveal what was inside. Makoto, Haru, Rei and Nagisa where all shocked to see the large room filled with girls, all staring admiringly at their current entertainer. The room was also filled with red velvet love seats and tables that where decorated with various flowers. The president of the host club, Tamaki, had told them all about his club in their previous lesson and stood up immediately when he saw them standing at the door.

"Makoto! Haruka! Welcome to the host club, and you brought your friends as well I see. Please, take a seat." Tamaki moved over to a empty set of love seats and held out his hands, gesturing for them to sit. The four friends exchanged an uncertain look but took a seat anyway.

"Haruhi, make some tea for our guests please." Tamaki took a seat opposite Haru, resting his arms on the back of the love seat.

"Yes Senpai." Haruhi nodded then walked away, greeting random girls as he passed them. Haru sunk down in his seat as the small area was almost immediately surrounded by swooning girls. Rei looked around nervously as they all started whispering to each other, they could hear what a few of them where saying.

"Who are the new guys?"

"I don't know but they're handsome."

"I like the one with black hair, he looks so mysterious."

"I heard some of them are in the same class as Tamaki and Kyouya."

"I think the blonde one is cute, he reminds me of Honey-senpai."

"But the brown haired one is cute too!"

"That one has blue hair, he must be cool..like Kyouya!" Tamaki seemed to ignore the girls excited whispers and concentrated on his current guests.

"Mako-chan, why are they talking about us?" Nagisa whispered to Makoto.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Makoto whispered back.

"So, what exactly is this club?" Rei questoned, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as he did so.

"Like I explained to Makoto and Haruka earlier, the purpose of the Ouran host club is to entertain girls who have too much time on their hands. Our aim is to make all girls happy." Tamaki stated with a proud smile.

"And how exactly do you do that?" Rei questioned again but before Tamaki could answer, Makoto's phone chimed. The noise made everyone unexpectedly jump, including Haruhi who had came back with the tea and nearly spilled it all over Haru. Makoto dug the phone out of his trouser pocket and flipped up the screen, stared at it for a moment as he read the text then stuffed it back in his pocket.

"It was from Gou." He told the others.

"Gou-chan? What did she say?" Nagisa asked, curious.

"She wants to come visit us, check out the new school and stuff." Makoto shrugged.

"Well she is our manager after all."

"_Was _our manager." Haru pointed out bluntly. All four frowned to themselves, thinking about their old swim club. They where sad about having to quit and they where hoping they would be able to start it up again at Ouran Academy but they hadn't had the chance to investigate yet.

"Manager? For what?" Haruhi asked as he set the tray of tea cups on the table before taking a seat next to Tamaki.

"We used to run a swim club at our old school and Gou was our manager. Unfortunately, she hasn't been able to get any other club members so it had to be shut down." Makoto explained.

"So, you're swimmers?" Haruhi asked politely. Makoto nodded in response.

"Yanno, we have an outdoor pool." Haru's head shot up at Haruhi's words, staring at him as he stood up, almost knocking over the table. Tamaki sunk back in fear at Haru's reaction but Makoto just rolled his eyes.

"Where is it?" Haru demanded.

"I-in the c-courtyard...behind the school." Haruhi stuttered, slightly startled. Haru then took off in a sprint, shoving through the crowd of girls and out the room.

"Haru! Wait!" Makoto and Nagisa both shouted, getting up to run after him.

Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Haruhi chased him through the corridors with the rest of the host club following closely behind as well as a few girls who had became curious.

"You shouldn't have said the p-word!" Makoto called to Haruhi through their heavy pants as they ran.

"What? All I said was that we had a pool!" Haruhi called back, confused as to why Haru had behaved in that way.

"Exactly! Haru is obsessed with water, the slight mention of it drives him crazy!"

"He's right!" Confirmed Nagisa, agreeing with Makoto.

"Wow, really?" All three boys nodded in response, knowing what Haru was like.

They finally burst through the doors that lead outside to find Haru standing at the edge of the gigantic pool that stood before them. As Makoto tried to approach him with Rei and Nagisa by his side, Haru stripped off his blue blazer and tie then started unbuttoning his shirt. Makoto tried to reach out to him to stop him from taking of his trousers but he was too late and Haru was already getting prepared to dive in...wearing his swimming shorts.

"HARU! NO!" They all yelled as his took off from the edge, bringing his arms together and swiftly entering the water. Everyone stared and watched him as Haru resurfaced half way down the pool.

"Why does he always do this to us?" Makoto sighed as the girls behind them started giggling, admiring Haru's toned swimming body.

"Was he wearing swimming shorts under his uniform?" Haruhi asked as he came up beside them.

"Yes.." Makoto sighed again.

"He does it all the time. He must have been hoping that we'd find a pool." Nagisa explained as he started loosening his tie, shrugging off his blazer at the same time.

"Nagisa! What are you doing?!" Makoto gasped, slightly panicked.

"I'm joining Haru for a swim." Nagisa smiled and stripped of his shirt and trousers, revealing his swimming shorts underneath. Makoto then looked over at Rei who was folding away his red glasses and replacing them with goggles that sat on his forehead before also stripping off.

"Not you too!" Makoto whined.

"Are you telling me that you're not wearing your's underneath too?" Rei challenged with a quirked eyebrow. Makoto sighed, knowing that Rei was right and started removing his own uniform. Tamaki then came over, trying to shove Makoto's uniform back on in a panic.

"Gentlmen, what are you doing?! You're sending our clients into a frenzy!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the group of giggling school girls behind him. Makoto shoved off Tamaki's hand on his shoulder, dropping his blazer on the floor as he now stood in his swimming shorts.

"It's called swimming. It's a 'commoners' thing, you wouldn't understand." Makoto retorted, offended by Tamaki's accusation. Swimming was something that came naturally to the boys, maybe not Rei as much but neither of them where going to stop doing what they loved just because some rich boy disproved.

"Senpai, just let them swim." Haruhi interrupted. "It might actually be good for the club. There's no one else in school who has a body like these guys. You can already see that the girls love it." Tamaki considered Haruhi's proposal, scratching his chin as he thought about it.

"Fine." He eventually gave in before snapping his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru, get more chairs for the girls!" The twins nodded at Tamaki's demand.

"Yes boss!" They yelled before they disappeared into the school.

"Wait, you're going to watch us?" Rei asked nervously. He'd been practicing as much as he could, watching Haru when he swam so he could try to copy his style. He'd gotten better of course but he still wasn't as good as the others.

"Don't worry, Rei-chan." Nagisa smiled up at him with encouragment.

"Yeah, just ignore them. They don't know anything about swimming." Makoto added. Rei gulped back a protest and nodded, smiling back at Nagisa before following him to the pool. They both jumped in to joining Haru who was now swimming laps up and down the pool. Nagisa turned to Rei with a sigh once they where in the water, admiring Haru's swimming.

"He still reminds me of a dolphin."


End file.
